


"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair."

by thesunmetmoon



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, CEO Kim Mingyu, Chess, M/M, gangster Choi Hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day.I want to eat your skin like a whole almond.—"Checkmate, Hansol-ssi."
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310171
Kudos: 16





	"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the ninth fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote on Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's One Hundred Love Sonnets: XI. Please enjoy.

The man pushed his white pawn to E4.

"Are you having fun?" Vernon said in low voice.

They were at the museum, sitting back to back with an adequate stranger's space. Not that their backs touching each other or actually aligned, because, between them, a set of chess board was settled. The young blond currently drilled his eyes to a grand painting hanging on the apple red wall. Rouault replica, perhaps. He was not sure. His mother favored Kandinsky more, so his knowledge in art revolved around surreal, abstract pieces. Though, he knew a good art piece once he saw it.

This museum, average in size and reputation, possessed a few good collections. There were some people around them at this moment. Although not a big crowd like the one in, let’s say, Louvre, but their presence was still known. That's why, they held this conversation at the hidden corner of the museum. They needed to maintain privacy. The lesser the people there remembered them, the better.

"Oh, I am," he could hear the man's smirk in his voice.

Vernon pushed his black to E5, encountering the white directly. _‘As usual, you’re always straight to attack, Nonie,’_ he could hear Seungkwan’s snicker clearly inside his head. He was notorious as someone who struck first, then asked later. It was his quality that could benefit their entire group if used wisely. Their group of heathens had a handful of personalities, per se. The wisest one would be Minghao.

_'Un haeng il chi'_

It was Minghao's infamous motto. He often whispered it to their enemies before blowing their heads off.

The man noted what Vernon was trying to do, so he pushed his white bishop to C4.

"I'm not talking about this game."

"I know, Hansol-ssi, and my answer is still the same."

Vernon frowned. Lips puckered to annoyance. He considered his next move in silence.

"When?"

He touched another pawn, but soon released it. It did not feel right.

"Tonight. Yoon Ltd."

His honey colored eyes grew wide.

"That's...a very risky favor."

Vernon finally went with his black knight, as he pushed towards C6 as the guard.

The man let out a giggle. "Who said it's a favor? It's a _command_ , Hansol-ssi. You and your goons are going to do it, like it or not,” said him.

Without hesitation, the man put his own queen on H5. Vernon gulped slowly. He did not want to appear weak in front of this man, because, if you showed your weakness even just one second, you would be eaten alive literally. The underground world gave no mercy to anyone, no matter who you were. It was a _dog-eat-dog_ world.

"You own none of us," Vernon bit back.

They were always a free group. _Always_.

Until this man came along and took whatever the hell he wanted.

Vernon conjured his other black knight to F6. But as soon as he did it, the man wasted no time to push his queen from H5, taking the black pawn on F7.

"Checkmate."

The blond blinked.

"Tonight at 11. Yoon Ltd. You're gonna crack it open and get what I want the most,” the man stood up. He soothed the creases of his luxurious brand suit before walking away.

Vernon scoffed, "I never see you as someone who's willing to kidnap your own friend, Mingyu-ssi."

It was not a secret. He was the childhood friend of Yoon Jeonghan, the future successor of Yoon Ltd. The bestest of friend. Even more than that behind the closed door, but no one else knew, not even their parents. That was why they decided to marry off their son. The sole reason for all of this commotion.

He turned around to give Vernon a wicked, enchanting smile.

"You know nothing, Choi Hansol."


End file.
